Awaiting Alison
by Conjera
Summary: A day on the farm until Akari's water breaks! Now as Luke waits less than patiently for his child to be born he begins to wonder what will happen now. Requested by hidden.by.the.sun  Now a story about Alison!  D
1. Chapter 1: Birth

Luke set down the watering can and wiped his forehead. He didn't understand how Akari did this everyday with so many plots. He looked over at the Tomato plants he still needed to harvest and the honeydew seeds he needed to plant. He sighed to himself and began to go through the ripe tomatoes.

"Luke!" Akari called form inside. "Can you come here?" Luke dropped off what he had gotten into the shipping bin and went inside.

Akari was sitting on the couch with her hands over her enormous belly. She looked calm on the surface but Luke could see a hint of panic and excitement on her face. "Akari, what's up?"

"My water just broke." Luke starred at his wife. "Luke, my water broke… the baby is coming." She suddenly grit her teeth for a moment. "Luke's the baby is coming NOW."

Luke stood still for a second longer then began darting around the house grabbing things they had planned to take to the clinic. "Don't panic!" he yelled at Akari as he tried to find her shoes. "It will be all right. I'll get you to the clinic! Don't panic! Stay calm!" He ran into the bed room looking like a chicken with his head cut off.

"Overnight bag! Overnight bag!" He sped towards the closet and began throwing things out as he looked.

"Luke!"

"DON'T PANIC!"

"LUKE!"Akari yelled sounding amused. "You put the bag in the tool chest next to the front door.

He poked his head out of the bedroom and looked at Akari, "Why in the world did I do that? I would never think to look there!"

Akari shrugged, "You said so you could grab it and run." Akari shifted uneasily. "Luke I think we need to go. The contractions aren't too bad but there getting more frequent." Akari went to the door and began to walk out.

"Oh no you don't!" Luke raced over and picked her up. "TO THE CLINIC!"

* * *

><p>Irene looked at the paperwork on her grandson's desk and sighed. He had left for the day with Anissa and had left everything scattered about the desk. She began to pick everything up and organize it. That boy could be so unorganized some days.<p>

As she organized a stack labeled, "Birth" she saw a note on top with a reminder about Akari's due date. Irene cheeked it and saw the younger farmer and carpenter were due to have their child with in the week. She set down the note unconcerned. Jin must not of thought today would be of any issue if he had decided to go to Toucan Island.

BANG!" Irene jumped and turned around to see Luke race into the clinic holding Akari and what appeared to be an overnight bag. Irene shook her head as she watched Luke set down Akari, then the bag only to pick her up again.

"THE BABY IS COMING!" Luke exclaimed as he carried his wife over to her. "Their coming in quick!"

"Now Luke calm down, I'm sure it's fine."

"Irene." Akari said sounding worried. "The baby is coming. My water broke and the contractions are increasing by A LOT!" She winced as she said this. "I can't even figure out how long between each like you told me to do because it keeps getting faster!"

Irene remain calmed. "Luke please bring Akari into that room over there, I am going to grab some things for the birth." Under her breath she muttered, "Thank goodness I've been a midwife for 40 years."

She went around quickly grabbing the swaddling clothes, warm water and other instruments as Luke stood by his wife as she lay on the birthing bed.

"Calm Down and breath! Breath!" Luke told his wife sounding like the energizer bunny on a monster. "Breath in, Breath out! Come on, calm down!" Akari gave her husband an encouraging smile.

Irene turned around. "It's almost time, Luke I need you to head out into the waiting room. Alright?" Luke nodded and looked at Akari one last time before heading out. She called out after him, "And don't come back in until I call you! Or else!" Irene looked at Akari. "If you child is anything like their dad, you're going to have your hands full."

Akari smiled back and nodded, "I know, but I sure hope they are exactly like their daddy is."

* * *

><p>Luke paced up and down the waiting room nervously. His insides twisted ever time he heard his wife scream from the other side of the door. His dad had told him waiting was hard, but he had no idea it would be this hard! Waiting was the hardest thing in the world! He heard Akari scream again and his stomach drooped to his knees.<p>

'_What if this goes badly? What if one of them is… in bad shape when this is over? No one can scream that much without something being horribly wrong. AH MAN! Why was I excited for this? This is the most horrible feeling in the world!' _ Luke caught his thinking and shook his head trying to clear it, _'Calm down Luke! Everything is going to be fine! You are going to have a big HEALTHY family when this is over.'_

Suddenly Luke stopped his pacing as he realized something. '_we never decided on a name if it's a girl! We wanted to be surprised so we didn't ask the gender! We agreed on the boy's name but we couldn't find a girl's name! And what if it is a girl and she is all girly and frilly when she's older? The boys will be all over her! What will I do? Or what if it's a he and he's a ladies' man?'_

Luke groaned and began pacing trying to clear his head. There was no point in worrying about the future when the child wasn't hear yet. He went over to the door and put his ear next to it to see if he could figure out what was happening.

"You're doing great Akari! A little bit further!" There was a yell of pain in response to Irene's calm words. "Just a bit further you can do this! PUSH!"

Luke held his breath as he heard another loud yell from Akari and Irene began to shout, "Amazing! Well done! Well Done!" And then Luke heard it.

A simple and pure cry from the other room. A tiny set of lungs hollering from the tis of their toes to be heard. Luke felt his eyes watering. They did it. Akari had done it. He could hear his child in the other crying as loud as anything and he could hear Akari crying in joy. The aby cried alittle louder as if they wanted to be heard by the world, or maybe just by their dad.

"shh…" Luke whispered. "Daddy can hear you honey. Daddy is right here." He leaned his back against door and looked up at the light on the ceiling too overcome to say or do anything else. Finally he wiped his eyes.

Luke felt the door shift behind and the world falling past him as he landed on the floor. He looked up at Irene who was smiling happily at him. "More dad's do that then you'd think." She helped him up and beamed at him, "You may go in now."

Luke raced passed her down the hall to where Akari laid looking tired but pleased. In her arms was a small pink bundle with the tiniest face poking out of the sheets looking around frantically. On top of their head was a small tuff of dark blue hair.

"Luke," Akari said as she saw him. "Come over and say hi to your daughter."

Luke took her and cradled her gently in his arms. "My daughter…" The girl watched him intently and suddenly smiled up at him.

"She knows her daddy." Akari said smugly as she watched her family. Luke looked up at her and felt excited tears coming to his eyes.

"Akari, I'm ultra happy!" He exclaimed, trying not to yell in his excitement. His daughter smiled as he spoke. "You did great. Thank you." He stared at his daughter and something from the back of his mind pushed its way up to the front. "What should we name her?"

"Alison." Akari said putting a hand on top of her daughter's head. "We should name her Alison."

"Alison… I like it. Easy to remember and catchy. Luke stared down at Alison and smiled, "What do you think honey? Do you like being Alison?" The baby girl smiled at him. And Luke felt his heart melt. He knew from that moment he would always be wrapped around her tiny little fingers, just as he was her momma. "Alison, Akari and Luke…"

Akari smiled, "We sound like a family."

"We are a family." He looked down at his daughter falling asleep in his arms. "Alison I've been waiting a long time to meet you… welcome to our family."

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>This story was requested by .! Congrats again on being the 50 reviewer on my <strong>HikariXWizad: Broken Love Can Heal<strong> Fic! I hope you all enjoy this story! Yes it gets kind of sappy at the end, but kids being born is really sappy! hmmm... wonder what will happen when they realize they forgot to call Dale, Bo and Hikari? XD Forgetting to call the relatives is a BAD idea!

Tell me what you think please!


	2. Chapter 2: Newborn

_**Newborn**_

Akari handed her daughter over to her sister, who was waiting not-so-painterly for her niece. The moment Alison went into her arms Hikari's face lit up.

"She is so adorable sis! And so teeny! How big is she?"

"6pounds 3 ounces. Perfectly healthy… a miracle…" Akari kissed the top of her sleeping daughters head happily. "I am very blessed."

"How is Luke as a father?"

"Perfect." Akari said getting up and going to the kitchen to make tea. "He dotes on her constantly… it's so sweet. How's Wiz…" she stopped for a moment and smiled. "I keep forgetting that he gave us all permission to use his name since he married you… How is Gale?"

"It's a lot of fun being married to him. He is so… amazing." Alison moved in her arms and yawned. "I want one." Hikari said affectionately. "I can't wait to have a kid."

"Yes you can." Luke said coming inside with Gale and sitting down by his sister in law. Akari, Hikari and Gale all looked at him shocked as he stole his daughter and cuddled her.  
>"And why exactly can she wait?" Akari asked with her eyebrow raised.<p>

"Well, she isn't jumping Wizard right now so obviously-" Luke stopped as his head banged forward as he got smacked. He turned and looked at Gale. "What was that for?"

"… Gale just looked away as their wives laughed. "It was… not cool…" he finally said.

"Hey have you held Alison yet Uncle Gale?" Akari asked as she came out with a tray of tea cups.

"… no…"

Luke smiled and held out the sleeping baby, "Well, if you promise not to smack me again you can."

"…I'm fine." Hikari looked at her husband worried.

"Gale?"

"I…I don't think…" he looked at the baby and the people around him. "I have… never held one before… I have not even been around a toddler let alone… a newborn… I may break her…"

"NONSENSE!" Luke said thrusting her into his arms before he could say another word. "She may be a small baby but she's sturdy! Just like I was!"

"You were a small baby?" Hikari asked unbelieving.

"I've seen pictures." Akari said, "He was tiny."

Gale looked at the small bundle in his arms while the others kept talking. She was stirring a little bit. He opened his mouth to ask the girls what he was supposed to do when she opened her eyes. He stared at her for a moment as she opened her eyes and stared at him. Then she smiled and giggled alittle bit.

"She likes you." Akari said happily as she observed the bemused wizard. "Try rocking her back and forth slowly, it's good for her. Slowly!" She said as he began. "Now you got it."

Alison continued to stare at him as rocked her, and he looked back uncertain. She was staring at his braid mainly, he wondered why…

"She looks like she wants to pull on you r braid." His wife remarked amused. "Soon you may have to watch out Gale."

Luke smiled. "This is the coolest thing ever!" he lowered his voice as the three looked at him. Alison was beginning to drift off to sleep but had looked up at the sound of her daddy's voice. "Sorry, it's just who have thought three years ago that I would be married to one of the nicest and prettiest girls on the earth and she would have my daughter? Or that her sister would marry the Wizard, whose name turned out to be Gale, and that he would be holding my girl as her Uncle? It's just-"

"Mind blowing." Akari said putting her head on Luke's shoulder. Gale looked down at his little niece and up at his family.

"It is… indeed."

* * *

><p>Lol just a taste of Alison and her favorite Uncle. XD Seriously, don't you think it's a cool idea? The first few will be based around her family more since it is her background and well… she's a baby. She doesn't do much yet besides pee, eat, sleep and spread love.<p>

So deal.


	3. Chapter 3: Crawling

_**Crawling**_

* * *

><p>Alison watched the Dog intently from where she sat on her blanket in the kitchen. Callie stared back at the small toddler looking uninterested. Suddenly Alison laughed loudly and began to pound on the floor. Akari and Maya laughed as they watched her.<p>

"She always does that! She loved that collie so much! It's so adorable!" Akari gushed as she looked at her Friend happily.

"It is pretty cute. How did she sleep last night?"

"Sleep? What is that of which you speak?"

Maya smiled, "Long night huh?"

Akari nodded, "Yeah, she didn't want to sleep at all and when she did it was about 6 o'clock and I had to hurry to get Seeds so Luke could get to work at 8."

Maya smiled sympathetically at her, "If you ever need help just let me know, call and I can come over even at midnight." She looked at Alison and smiled seeing her staring down the dog again and giggled. "I don't mind at all."

Akari smiled, "I may take you up on that offer. But will your parents mind?"

"I didn't think about that…they might be worried if I just leave in the middle of the night…"

"Or kill Chase." Akari heard her daughter giggle at the dog again and smiled. "I love being a momma."

"That's good. Hey do you want me to watch Alison for awhile so you can get some sleep? You look really tired."

Akari smiled happily, "Actually that would be awesome Maya! Thanks… She has some formula all made up in the fridge, just run it under warm water to heat up. She has a couple of Toys in her room too, but her favorite thing is her stuffed puppy and Callie. Callie is always a good entertainer. And I have some praise baby DVDs and I will go get some diapers…" Akari trailed off as she looked over at where she had left her daughter.

Maya looked over too, "Where did Alison go!" They both jumped up and looked around. Suddenly Maya laughed. "Akari she's by Callie! You forgot to mention she can crawl now!"

"I didn't know!" Akari said looking at her daughter who was indeed across the room sitting by the dog. "Maya this is the first time she's ever crawled!" Akari laughed and ran over and picked up her daughter. "And here we thought you were going to skip that stage! Oh you are such a smart baby!"

Maya laughed, "With your parents that's shocking!" Maya joked kissing Alison's head. Akari stuck out her tongue then suddenly stopped looking worried. "Akari what's wrong?"

"Luke is going to be heartbroken that she crawled over to the dog before her own Daddy."


	4. Chapter 4: Mama or Dada?

**_Mama or Dada?_**

Akari threw the door open to her house and raced inside. Luke looked over at her as she slammed the door shut and leaned against it looking exhausted. His wife had been outside checking on the crops and animals during a horrible storm. She had fodder and twigs stuck in her hair as well as mud and leaves covering her body. Luke turned around and looked back at Alison playing on his lap laughing at her mommy.

"I told you not to go out there."

"Oh shut up!" Akari snapped. "I had to check on the animals for Hikari! I couldn't let her walk all the way from town in this! And I had to make sure the tarps where down!"

"So you went to the orchard why?"

Akari blushed and looked down embarrassed, "I just wanted to check the apple trees and cherry trees!" She came over to where they were sitting and looked down at her daughter who was contently playing with her dad's bandana.

"No." Luke said looking at Akari sternly, which was never an easy thing to do.

"I just want to hold her for a second! I could of died out there!" She added dramatically.

"And you're drenched and dirty. You need to clean up a little!" he said simply.

"Baby hog."

"You bet!" He said lifting Alison up over his head, making her giggle and reach for his hair. Akari smiled and went back to the bed room. "Hey Ally? Can you say Dada? Dada! You can do it!" He looked at his daughter hopefully. Alison blew a raspberry.

"Don't worry my little angel, you'll get it! You are an extremely smart baby!" he said happily. "Now, da-da!" he heard Akari laughing in the bedroom and he turned his head in her direction. "She will say Dada before mama! I will prevail!"

Akari stuck her head out of the bedroom and smiled mischievously at her husband. "Oh I'm sure she will dear."

Luke mistook the mischievousness for sarcasm (his wife was rather fluent in that language after all) and stuck his tongue out at her. "Just you watch! Alison will say-"

"DA-DA!"

Both stopped and looked down at their daughter who was pulling on Luke's shark tooth necklace happily. "Dada! Dada! Dada!"

"WOOHOO! Did you hear that Akari!" he asked holding Alison up and nuzzling her face. "She is such a smart baby!"

Akari laughed and grabbed Alison out of his hands. "Of Course she is! She gets it from her Aunt."

"Wow! Alison will talk to us soon… what do you think she'll talk to us about?"

"hmm… her dreams?"

Luke smiled and kissed Alison's head. "I sure hope so. I'm going to call Pops! My girl is talking! She said dada! I won!"

As Luke hurried ff into the other room Akari smiled and nuzzled her daughter's nose. "We'll see who really won. Good girl saying dada!"

* * *

><p>"WAH! DA! DA! DADA!"<p>

Akari looked up at the door as she heard Alison screaming. She grabbed her pillow and through it on Luke's face. "Honey, she wants you."

Luke pulled the pillow off his face and glared at his wife. "You planned this didn't you?"

Akari laughed a little bit. "Go get your daughter."

"DADA! DADADADADADADA!"

* * *

><p>Okay, so one quick thing before I go on and beg for comments. I know in the game they have walking before talking but the amount of talking the kid does (like Dada or mama) come before the walking. they aren't in full sentances or anything like that, but it usually (not always) comes first in real life. So nah.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW!  
>PLEASE!<br>PLEASE!  
>PLEASE REVIEW!<p>

PPPLLLLEEEEEEAAAASSSEE!

(told you i would beg)


	5. Chapter 5: Babysitting

_**Babysitting**_

Hikari opened the door and saw Akari and Luke standing there in their formal clothes holding Alison, looking distressed.

"let me guess. You're late?" Hikari asked her sister.

"No! She is so quick!" Luke exclaimed handing his daughter over to her Aunt. "A complete and total speed demon! Turn your back for a second and WHOOSH! She's gone!" He sighed a little depressed. "Why must I and Akari be so energetic?"

Gale walked up to the door and Akari almost through the diaper bag into his hands. "She has some milk and formula in there as well as baby food! Her bottles are 4 ounces milk mixed with two scoops of formula and 4 oz water! Also she has a change of clothes, about 10 diapers and a lot of wipes! And her favorite toy, her stuffed dog is in there! And a Praise baby DVD! She hasn't had a nap yet, or at least not a long one, but she usually doesn't take any longer than a half hour nap anyway!"

Akari kissed Alison's forehead and Luke hugged his daughter quickly. "Sorry but have to go!" Akari said apologetically.

"Might be bad if the best man and one of the Bride's maids didn't show up!" Luke said as they waved and ran towards the church. Luke looked back and called over his shoulder, "have fun with parent training!" Gale and Hikari just stared after them, still trying to process all the information. Alison happily leaned over and grabbed Gale's braid, tugging it contentedly.

"Those two never can slow down huh?" Hikari finally said, shutting the door.

"It appears so…" Gale said and looked at Alison. "… Do you think… Luke knows?" He asked blushing bright red.

Hikari blushed and smiled back. 'Not yet. Just being goofy I think."

"You don't…think she is … too energetic right?... Or that speedy?"

"We'll be fine Gale. She's just one little baby. How much trouble can she be?"

* * *

><p>Gale raced over and grabbed Alison before she could grab the Fugue mushroom. Hikari looked over. "Is it really that bad if she plays with it?"<p>

"..It's stalk… is poisonous… if ingested.."

"… Maybe we should just put all magic stuff away? We'll need to move it all up to your study eventually anyway." Hikari looked over at where Gale had set Alison down. "Where did she go now?"

A laugh met their ears and they looked over to Alison half way up the stairs to Gale's study. Hikari raced over and made her way up the stairs s Alison reached the top.

"…How can… a child be so…fast?"

"It's Akari and Luke's child!' Hikari came down the stairs holding Alison, who was twisting and turning, trying to get free. "She screamed and bent her back, almost causing Hikari to drop her.

"I think… she wants down."

Hikari set Alison down and went over to the diaper bag, keeping Alison in her view at all times. 'there must be something to keep her occupied in here! Her toy dog didn't work… nor did her keys… or her rattle."

THUD! They turned around and saw Alison at the bookshelf pulling down books from the broom two selves. She grabbed one and began to open and close the cover, giggling excitedly while she did.

"That… might work…" Alison grabbed one of the pages and began to tug. "then again… maybe not…" Gale went to get her, and when she saw him coming she laughed and took off like a rocket towards the kitchen, laughing the entire way. Gale went after her and she stopped and looked at him. He picked her up and she laughed and threw her head onto his neck, cuddling for a moment.

Hikari laughed as Gal stood there looking like he had just seen Hamilton run by in a dress. "looks like you might be the favorite dear." Hikari laughed and picked up the praise baby movie from the bag. "Uncle Gale, I think you'll be a great dad." Hikari said lovingly.

Gale looked down awkwardly. "I…don't know… what if I am a terrible farther? Or what… what if they are…like me?"

Hikari came over kissed his cheek and Alison, almost as if she knew to do this, tightened her grip around his neck and began to jibber away happily. "You'll be perfect, and no matter what, they'll be perfect…"

Alison sat up then and began to pull on Gale's braid again shrieking happily. Wizard smiled. Hikari held up the DVD. "Why don't we put this in for awhile? Maybe she'll calm down while she watches it!"

* * *

><p>Gale looked behind the couch frantically. "She was… right here!" He looked at his wife. "She was watching… that movie…"<p>

"She wasn't in the kitchen. Or in the bedrooms…"

A giggle filled the house and Hikari and Wizard looked down their hall towards the bathroom. "Oh no…" they said in sync. The bathroom was filled with toilet paper and somehow, Alison had managed to get a hold of the hand towel and thrown it into the toilet. She was over by the tub trying to reach the spicket when they came in. She saw them and laughed and began to beat her hands against the tub happily.

"Hello!" Hikari and Gale looked at each other as they heard two sets of feet coming down the hall. "Anyone here?" Alison almost screamed in happiness as she heard her parents voices and went down and began to crawl towards them when the entered the bathroom.

"Oh my…"Akari said nervously. Luke picked Alison p and she cuddled him the same way she had Gale, only she also kept going, "DADADADADADADA!"

"….She is…very energetic…" Gale finally said.

"Akari, don't take this wrong way, but I really hope mine and Gale's kid will take after us and not you." Hikari said slowly. "I just don't think I have the stamina to do this everyday…"

Luke patted her shoulder , nodding like an old man, "You get used to it." He laughed, "Good thing you guys have a bit before a baby!"

"…." Both stayed quiet and looked at each other. "Not as long as you might think."

Akari looked at her sister, staring at her dumbfounded. "Older sister say what now?"

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!

Reviews help me write! =D And I like them!

Also how the heck do you actually spell Spicket?


	6. Chapter 6: Kids Grow Up Too Fast

_**Kids Grow Up Too Fast**_

"LUKE! LUKE LOOK!" Bo shouted pointing over at Alison, who was playing on the floor in Luke and Akari's house.

Luke looked up and saw Alison walking over to her grandpa happily, jabbering away as she did. "She's walking!" Alison fell a couple of steps before she reached her grandpa, who caught her easily. "I can't believe it! This is so EXTREME! Did you see it dad?"

"See what?" He said as he held Alison, who was going "daMa DADADADA!"

"…" Bo and Luke looked at each other. "Um… Alison," bo said nervously, "She just walked over to you."

"Her first steps…." Luke said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope didn't see it."

"You caught her though!"

Dale looked at the boys exasperated. "I didn't see nything. Akari's not here." Luke looked at his dad confused before nodding. Bo raised an eyebrow. "Until Akari sees her walk we don't." Dale explained simply.

"Why?"

"Just how it works Bo my boy."

* * *

><p>"BO! DALE!" Akari shouted from their kitchen in an excited squeal. "COME HERE QUICK!" Both raced into the kitchen and saw Alison walking towards Akari jabbering happily. "Look Alison is walking!" She picked up her baby girl happily. "She is so smart!"<p>

"Cool!" Bo said with a smile. "She took her first steps."

Akari stopped for a second and looked at Bo. "What are you talking about? Alison hasn't taken her first steps."

Bo sputtered. "But she just-"

"Luke isn't here." Akari said simply. "Luke needs to be here to see her walk before she has taken her first steps."

"But he-"

Dale cut in quickly. "You're right Akari. Luke should see his daughter first. After all, first steps are a big thing! Both parents should see them." Bo gaped openly at his Boss.

"Yup!" Akari said happily snuggling her baby. "Maybe she'll walk tonight for Luke to see!" Akari said as Alison tugged happily on her mom's hair.

Akari handed her daughter over to Bo and looked at her father-in-law. "I need to go get some stuff in town, can you watch Ally for awhile?"

"Can do."

"Thanks! I left the diaper bag on the table, and it's two scoops formula to every 3 ounces of water. Also she has some peaches in her bag as well."

"Okay any cereal?"

"She has some puff things on the counter." Akari went over and kissed her baby's head before looking at the two again. "Thanks for watching her! And don't tell Luke!" Akari waved and raced out the door happily. Bo looked at his dad.

"Why can't we tell her?"

"Both parents want the other to be there at the first steps."

"Why?"

"You'll understand someday Bo."

* * *

><p>"Alison is walking!" Luke said the next morning as Akari and Alison were playing on the floor. Akari nodded happily and picked up their daughter happily. "With no help either!" He smiled happily. "Kids grow up so fast!"<p>

"They sure do!" Akari agreed smiling mischievously. "But however much they grow they should always be carefree!"

"Too true!" Luke said as he grabbed his daughter and tossed her in the air. "I hope she is always a happy baby!" Alison laughed and yanked her dad's bandana off his head. "Soon Alison will be running!"

"And climbing!"

"And jumping!"

"And then she'll start school!" Akari said with a tint of sadness.

"And she'll have a bunch of friends… and meet boys…" Luke looked at his wife worried. "Some day… She'll marry…"

"… have her own kids…." Akari said sadly. "…Kids grow up too fast."

"Way to fast…"

"Let's just concentrate on the fact she is walking." Akari said looking at her husband and daughter. "And enjoy every second we have!"

"Agreed!" Luke said hugging Alison tightly. He looked at Akari and she looked at him.

"This isn't Ally's first time crawling is it?" they both asked simultaneously.

* * *

><p>XD<p>

We actually did this to my brother and his wife. Only i don't think they know that their son crawled for them separately like Akari and Luke do. They both wanted the other person to be there! ...I still don't get why though. =/

I mean, why must both be there? I am as confused as Bo. Isn't great that they were crawling whether or not both parents were there?… hopefully when I am married and have kids I'll understand better.

Anyways! Review please! =D


End file.
